


One Little Kiss

by simplekindoflife



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplekindoflife/pseuds/simplekindoflife
Summary: A short one shot about their first kiss.Eyes locked,Clock stopped,One little kiss❤





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Finally got to do a bit of editing, so the horrific change of person got cleaned up. I'm sure there are still mistakes, but I think this edit made it a touch easier to read. Thanks for all the love!❤
> 
>  
> 
> HI yall! I'm still not well at all, but needed a distraction today, so I wrote this little version of their first kiss on my phone. All mistakes are mine, try to overlook them, and show me some love. I'm bed ridden & it's pretty depressing. 
> 
> As always thank you to my Sam for reading ahead, and helping me through it all.  
> Ally- Here is your request for drunken dancing, and the song Fat Bottomed Girls lol  
> Love you two. So so much.

Slightly tipsy laughter, soft 80's power ballads, and the glow of the previously seldom used outdoor fireplace at Gwen's LA mansion were becoming the norm in the summer of 2015. 

Months (and years to be honest) of pure hell were giving way to a light that Gwen Stefani, and Blake Shelton didn't even know existed. 

What started out as a fear of the unknown, and the thought of walking that road alone had turned into a full on journey with an unlikely companion. 

 

Upon announcing his divorce, Blake had no idea that Gwen would be announcing the same thing weeks later. When she grabbed him by the collar, and yanked him into an empty room right after his announcement, he was beyond perplexed. That wasn't exactly a normal reaction. 

To hear that secretly she was suffering in the same way, except instead of being able to grieve in private, she had to pretend for her children kind of put a damper on his pity party, giving his mind a new goal in life.... make Gwen smile. 

Days of stilted, semi awkward emails gave way to texts, then calls, face-timing, and now long evenings listening to 80's music, drinking wine, and talking for hours on end. 

Slowly, but surely conversations veered from depressed, crying, and devastated to funny, hopeful, and content. 

It wasn't until Gwen went into the studio with her journal that she realized... somehow her shattered heart was on the mend, and a cowboy was at the center of it all. 

A line hadn't been crossed yet, but each visit scooted them closer, and closer to the point of no return. Jump in, or run away. 

It was a random Wednesday evening with a bottle of Blake's new not yet announced endeavor Smithworks vodka in between them, now 3/4 empty while they were sprawled on the outdoor couch listening to Blake's iPhone on shuffle. 

Limbs akimbo, her left leg was on the floor, her right leg in his lap somehow, while both their hands found each other, reveling in the calm. 

They had become gradually more touchy-feely with each other (all fairly innocent touches) mostly in the form of reassurance by contact. They had come so far, and it was like their new-found comfort had a layer of lava underneath, threatening to come through the surface at any moment. It was scary, and it was exciting. 

A Stevie Nicks song came on, jolting Gwen from her internal musings making her sit up, leg still in Blake's lap, smiling huge with her eyes shut, leaning her upper body more towards Blake naturally. 

Blake smiled to himself as he recognized the song "Leather and Lace", mesmerized by Gwen's beauty as she swayed slightly getting lost in the song. 

With vodka enduced courage, Blake touched Gwen's face softly, causing her to open her beautiful brown eyes, and smile at him. His words almost left his brain completely upon eye contact, because holy shit....she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen in his life in that moment, and her eyes were staring adoring into his eyes. 

Physically shaking himself for a moment, he caressed her cheek causing her to lean in to the slight contact. Mind made up, he kissed her cheek,grabbed her hand and stood...hovering over her, bowing exaggeratedly, causing her to giggle at his drunken silliness. 

"May I have this dance,m'lady?"

 

Blushing, and still giggling, she let him pull her up, and slowly put her arms around his neck while he wrapped her small body tightly in his embrace causing a warm feeling not related to the alcohol consumption to spread through both of their bodies. 

Stevie Nicks' smooth, raspy voice filtered into their bubble as they swayed to the music, each word seeping into their consciousness causing their hearts to skip a beat at the accuracy of the lyrics. 

Gwen's head now rested on his shoulder , savoring this overwhelming feeling of being content as Blake leaned his head to her, and softly sang the words in her ear causing goosebumps to form on her arms, and an electricity to short circuit her foggy brain. 

It was too much, and not enough at the same time. Reaching her fingers out to tentatively run them through his longer than usual greying curls, caused his head to shoot up, and pull her body where no air could show between their bodies. At that moment their eyes locked, and the rest of the World ceased to exist. 

A small, tender kiss was placed on Blake's soft lips, before Gwen jerked her head back, wide eyed at the level of electricity shooting from her lips from a solitary kiss. Her words died in her mouth when Blake manhandled her back to him, and kissed her like it was the last thing on Earth he would be able to do. 

This wasn't a simple I'm kissing you because I'm sad, and you are hot.... she had never felt this in her life, and was terrified that one day she would have to try to live without it. 

 

She had always by request of course been a passive lover, but Blake in this small moment is without words gave her the choice to be as wild, and free as she wanted. It was liberating.

Cheesily enough, it felt like the last broken puzzle pieces were fused together, and his kiss did it. 

Sometimes you see something coming, and dread it. You know it isn't good for you, so you avoid it. Not this.... avoidance hadn't really been the game. 

As the days went on, Gwen knew he was something special, something she had prayed for; it was all about savoring it, and keeping it forever. 

 

Blake's kiss was slow, deep, and felt like he was waking up her whole soul that had been in hibernation for years. The only leverage she had so she didn't spin out of orbit was tightening the grip she had on his hair, which apparently caused some electricity on his end too judging by the groan that left his lips. 

The next few minutes were raw, sloppy, and beautiful. Wandering hands, pulling hair, and occasional ass grabbing gave way to more muted, soft, cherished kisses. 

The lack of oxygen in the end forced them to semi-separate, foreheads pressed together, dreamy eyes locked. In that moment they both knew that despite the alcohol consumed, there was no going back from this. 

Just as their breaths returned, and another round of kissing was about to start, Blake's iPhone shuffled, as the two stiffened at first, then broke out in hysterical laughter as Blake grabbed the vodka bottle from the table, took a sip, handing it to her as the opening strains of Queen's "Fat Bottomed Girls" blared through the speakers. 

Not exactly a fan of his own dance moves, Blake migrated back to the couch, and sat down watching Gwen sway to the music with her eyes closed. For the first time since he had known her, she looked truly free; a soft smile on her face with her eyes closed making Blake use every drop of his will power to not ravage her. 

Midway through the song she looked up to see Blake watching her from the couch, pouting for a second, before an evil glint crossed her eyes as she took another drink from the bottle, sat it on the table, and started swaying provocatively directly in front of Blake. 

That moment was completely out of his depth, and he was torn between enjoying the show, and becoming an active participant. I mean... how is this even real life?

Blake tentatively grabbed the back of her thighs, rubbing slightly as she moved to straddle him with her knees holding her up on each side of his legs. 

Gwen's little grinding pseudo lap dance gave way to full on groping,and making out, causing them to spin out of orbit when she fully seated herself on his lap. 

Taking it a touch further than either of them had ever imagined, they enjoyed the moment, but not taking it any further than a little groping, until the song changed again, and the Monster Mash blared through the speakers causing them to separate with a loud pop. Their hazy eyes cleared, and full on belly laughter broke the tension. 

Gwen had moved herself on the couch so that her legs were still in his lap, and his body was leaned against the arm of the couch, both laughing too hard to form sentences. They stayed in that happy little bubble of calming down, only to be set off again by a Gwen giggle-snort when Blake would start singing the words to her. 

When the song ended, and a soft, classic country song started playing, they were able to calm down enough to speak actual sentences. 

As awkward as they were afraid it was going to be, it was the opposite. They laid on that outdoor couch, soft music playing in front of the fireplace for hours holding each other, and talking about hopes, dreams, and their childhoods. 

There had never been an easier person for either of them to communicate with, and it was like a switch had been flipped. 

From broken hearted to finding a friend, to now finding this new love that felt so pure, and honest, and real. 

It was so quick, and life is so funny like that. In their heads, and hearts it was as natural as breathing. 

They eventually turned the fire off, and headed inside. Blake had offered to call an uber, but Gwen insisted he stay. 

They both knew that the day to take their relationship further would come soon, but for now, falling asleep in each other's arms sounded better than leaving each other's company for a lonely night. 

With Gwen in pajamas, and Blake in boxers, and a tshirt, they snuggled down into her soft white down comforter. Her head laid on his chest, the steady beating of his heart paired with the gentle, rhythmic rubbing of his thumb against her back made her eyes grow heavier with each passing second. 

 

Before she could fall asleep, she tilted her head towards him, causing him to look down at her; his soft, dimpled smile causing her to lean forward & softly kiss his beautiful lips before rubbing his dimples. Clearing her throat, she looked into his ocean blue eyes seeing so much tenderness, and love she almost cried. 

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again, is it?"

Blake turned his head, and kissed her hand that was on his cheek. 

"God... I hope not. I never want to let you go."

Snuggling back into his arms, she whispered into the night;

"I'm not going anywhere. Only a stupid girl would let you go."


End file.
